Fragile Line of Reality Ch2 New Things
by TheWhiteStone
Summary: Here is the second chapter of my Demonic/Angel story. I'm very sorry if there had been typo's. I used the spell check before uploading however, I think that this crappy uploader messed up a few letters. Thanks! And ENJOY! I will be starting Itachi/Sasuke


Rikya woke up and stretched. Fully rested, and she felt physically well. But hungry. She figured she'd go down and make herself breakfast, wash the dishes, and then see what all the guys had planned for her today. She tiredly went down to where they were last night, but no one was there, however, she did manage to find the kitchen. And that was where she made herself sausage. eggs, and home fries. She brought them to the table and ate them happily. Tristen entered the kitchen, still in his night clothes. He smiled at her.

"That looks pretty good. Sinu usually sucks at cooking...so usually our meals for breakfast are pretty crappy...are you good at cooking?" he asked sitting next to her.

Rikya nodded. "You know it. If you've never tasted good cooking before, then please...allow me to make you my signature breakfast sandwhich...just let me finish these homefries..." she said, eating them rather quickly. Luckily Tristen didn't see her stuff her face for the most part. When she was done, she put her dishes in the sink, got out bacon, eggs, and cheese, and cheddar cheese perogies. It didn't take very long for her to make them at all. She sat them in front of Tristen and Democin who came down when she was setting the food in front of Tristen. When he dug in his fork into the cheddar cheese perogies, a huge smile went on his face, and started eating hungrily. He even ate the sandwhich quick. Democin did the same, but tried to hide the fact that he was stuffing his face so bad.

Sinu and Ryu came down as well. Rikya quickly served them too, as well as got the drinks for everyone else, including herself. Sinu sat down next to Ryu.

"Did you make these? These don't look burnt or disqusting,"he smiled.

Rikya nodded. "Yes...I'm very good at cooking breakfast meals...hope you like it..."

Sinu and Ryu hesitantly tried a bite, and then basically inhaled the breakfast.

"Why were you guys so hungry?" she asked.

"Because Sinu and Ryu's cooking suck ass, and Tristen and I usually just order out..." Democin replied.

Sinu and Ryu glared at the two of them. "Why don't you two try getting off your ass and cooking something?" Ryu snapped.

Democin shrugged. "We figured since you two act like women, you would enjoy cooking and actually be good at it. But basic logic fails us, don't it?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I guess logic does fail us...otherwise, us UNfallen angels wouldn't have befriended the two fallen..." Sinu said, putting his dishes in the sink.

"So...what are we going to do today?" Rikya asked, taking their dishes from them and washing them. Sinu yawned. "Well..we're going to practice to untap your abilities...but first, I've recieved word from the Great Creator to give you another piece of advice..."

Rikya looked to him. "And what would that be?" she asked, listening closely, but washing the silverware and cups to avoid her face being seen.

"Do you remember how , your teacher, always looked grumpy...but was never grumpy towards you?"

"Yes...but there's nothing special about it, I just never got on her bad side."

"Well...she's been helping us keep watch over you for a long time...and she was the one who notified us so we were able to find you. We've been watching over you for three years...haven't you noticed at least one class through ninth grade and this year, with at least one class that teaches?" Sinu asked.

Rikya was even more shocked. "Yes...I have...so what about the scar actually starting to bleed?" she asked.

"That means it was time to come and personally take you with us...because not only are we aware of your presence now, but the demons also know that you exist...and they know what you look like, and know everything about you. See...we never really actually had to protect you until just before you blacked out in the woods...but it was time to come and get you anyways. There was a demon stalking you behind the very tree in which you sat."

"Alright..." she turned to Democin, "thank you for saving me, I really appreciate it."

Democin rolled his eyes. "Don't thank me, Rikya, it was my job...and I only did it for a reward that I didn't get..." he pouted.

Sinu glared at him. "Stop being an asshole just because you didn't get your pendant," he scoffed.

Rikyas chest started hurting. She looked down and forgot she had on a necklace. She reached down her shirt just a little bit, and noticed a glowing pendant.

How the hell could I have not noticed this? It must have always been under my shirt...

Rikya turned to him and held up the pendant. "This one?" she asked.

Democin's eyes widened slightly. "Yes...how did you get it?"

" gave it to me...but now I probably have a good idea why...here you go..." she said, throwing it to him.

"What would you want with a pendant?" Tristen asked.

Democin looked at him as if he were stupid. "Because this is worth a lot of money...and I'm very broke...no one around here will hire a fallen angel..."

"Oh yeah..." he sighed and looked over at Rikya. "Get dressed...we'll go outside and I'll train you for your air and earth abilities..."

Rikya nodded. "Yes, sir..." she said, going upstairs, geting dressed, pulling her hair back, and brushing her teeth. When she came back down, she was ready to go. Democin warned her if that she runned, he would let the Demon's have her. She went out to their backyard, and they all stood around her.

"Okay...Rikya, you're going to be working with me on your air and earth abilities...Sinu on your water and fire abilities...Democin and Ryu on your shadow abilities as well as your lightning abilities. Now what I want you to do is start off small...I want you to concentrate on your strongest hand..."

Rikya gave him a weird look but did it anyways and a green glow formed around her entire right arm. She was almost tempted to shake it off. The other three looked suprised, as did Tristen.

"Good...now focus on that rock over there...see if you can't concentrate enough to pick it up and throw it..."

Rikya looked at all the others. She concentrated heavily on it, and the gren auora attached to the rock and hurled it towards her, and then back into the sky. Rikya looked down at her arm in shock, and smiled slightly.

"Wow...most angels don't get that the first time around...you're very lucky. I don't even think Ryu got it the first time around," Tristen said happily.

"Wow...okay...that was pretty amazing...what do we do next?" Rikya asked.

"Keep practicing this first lesson. Try to do it in a much quicker pace though. When I feel you're good enough, you'll challenge me." Tristen said with a smile. Rikya looked at him in the eyes as if he should be joking.

"You're joking, right? How am I going to overcome someone that's been at this for about two thousand years?" she asked, hoping that would persuade him not to allow it.

"Your goal is not to overcome me, Rikya...it's simply to test you. I'm going to practice with you for two weeks...three hours a day. The time and hours is split among the four of us. You're going to start in the morning. Every morning. And of course...if you have any questions...ask us." he said.

Rikya nodded, knowing there was a whole LIST of questions that she wanted to know, but they didn't come to her concious mind. After getting herself back on focus, she practiced and practiced away for three hours, as was told by Tristen. Suprisingly, she had done so well on everything he's had to throw at her. And she couldn't be more proud of herself right now. When Rikya was done practicing, she came inside, and relaxed. Tristen smiled.

"What are you smiling about?" Ryu asked.

"Rikya did very well...she's already made such drastic improvement...she's perfectly good to go onto the next lesson tomorrow.."Tristen smiled, sitting beside Rikya. For the first time, a good smile showed across her face. Sinu opened his eyes in suprise.

"The next lesson tomorrow?" he asked in disbelief.

Tristen nodded. "Yes, she's made such drastic improvement..."

Rikya thought of his smiling and glowing bright green eyes as somewhat...well, adorable. But she wasn't going to admit that.

"So..in this world, is there anything to do at all?" she asked.

"Of course there is. It's kind of like the human world. However, the food is much more delicious..and filled with angels. There are no humans here at all. If you would like, I can take you around and show you everything." Sinu replied.

"Alright, when are we going to go?" she asked, eager to explore the world around her.

"Well..I guess we can go now if you want.." he said, sprouting out his wings, as did the rest of them. Rikya frowned.

"I'll carry you..flying can actually be more of a pain then training lessons, but you'll have to hold on very tight," Tristen said, walking to the door to outside. When the five of them got outside, Democin and Ryu were the first ones to take off. Tristen picked Rikya up, and flew off. Rikya clinged to him like it was her last day alive. They flew over cities, towns, forests, lakes, and she even saw animals that were unlike the ones on the Earth. She really enjoyed seeing those. They were pretty, but Sinu reminded her not to touch them, because some of them can be too aggressive for her to handle. But even so, she looked at them all in amazement. Rikya was observing them for about two hours. Then they showed her INSIDE of the city. Her eyes lit up as she followed Tristen and the others around. Luckily, she didn't look like an oddball not having any wings.

They let Rikya do so much wondering around. Ryu almost looked tired. But before Rikya knew it, it was dinner time. She frowned, not wanting to leave.

"It's okay, Rikya, we'll have dinner here, and THEN we'll go home...sound better?" Tristen asked.

"Thank you very much! You don't know how much I appreciate it here, it's so amazing...it's so much better than Earth..." Rikya said happily.

Sinu smiled. "Where do you want to go?"

"Take me to your favorite place...they all looked good to me." Rikya smiled.

"Ohh, lets go to to get some pizza and stuff. Mind you,they're human food, but they taste so much better up here." Tristen said, taking Rikya's arm and pulling her to the nearest Pizzeria. Rikya sat down and a guy with blue hair and green eyes took her order.

Well...I'm definitely going to have to tip that hottie...she thought to herself.

Ryu gave her a weird look, as if he caught on to what she was thinking. He smirked to himself but didn't say anything. Rikya just sipped out of her drink and pretended like she didn't do anything. She remembered putting money in her pockets from her old clothes this morning. She reached in her right pocket and pulled out three twenty dollar bills.

"It's okay, I got this. That money isn't accepted here." Tristen smiled.

"Oh..that's right...ha, stupid me." she said, feeling slightly embarassed.

"You're definitely not stupid. If you can pick up training with click clack there, you must not be too incompetent," Democin said.

Sinu turned his head over at him, shocked that gave a compliment.

Very quickly, Rikya saw the waiter again. He smiled down at her, with her food on a plate. He handed it to her.

"Thank you," she said, taking a bite of her grilled chicken sub, and absolutely loving it. She turned to Sinu with wide eyes.

"This is so good! Holy shit...this is the best food I've ever eaten!" Rikya said, stuffing her face.

Ryu chuckled.

After they were done eating, Tristen carried her back home, and sat her down. Then a sudden question came to mind.

"Who is the Great Creator?" Rikya asked.

"Well, most people would assume it's "God" but it's not. It's a very powerful angel that created most of earth. Not a God, but just very powerful. His name is Damien. And we only call him the Great Creator because he's one of the few angels who believe in care taking of the earth, due to humans. Not many angels like humans. We're not like the ones you hear in fairy tales." Sinu replied, putting his jacket on the back of the chair.

"Oh...so is this Damien the leader of you all?"

"Well...kind of. But everyone's equal at the same time. It's very complex to explain. We were always at war, with Demons, still not the type of demons you hear in fairy tales, and a group needs a leader. He tries his best to protect the humans from these demons, but he also protects us angels as well. The demons want control over all realms, and Earth. Their goal is to make all angels into demons, and make humans slaves to do their bidding."

"That's actually kind of pointless. It would be boring with no other living forces in the world...but I don't know, I'm not a demon. So you said they were looking for me. What exactly would they use me for?"

"I don't know...for evil doings of course."

"Ah...alright...well. I guess that's all I wanted to know." Rikya said, sitting down, and turning on a movie.

Democin sat beside her. It was already ten o clock at night. Just half an hour before the movie was over, Rikya fell asleep, and leaned on Democin. He glanced around the room, and pulled the blanket over her from behind her head, and put his arm around her. But he stayed awake for awhile, thinking. He kept looking over at her.

Rikya...you're different...and I can already tell that you're very special...you may not be her, but you remind me of someone that was once very special to me...but I never got that chance with her...not a chance to make love or have a family...nothing...but now..it feels like the same as ever...


End file.
